Falsa liberdade
by Debbie Fernandes
Summary: Então, é essa a liberdade que o meu pai diz que eu tenho? - Ela pensou, antes de ter uma idéia. Fugir não era uma idéia ruim, ou era?


_**Falsa liberdade**_

_**H**__yuuga Hinata é uma colegial de 16 anos, que se sente presa por seu pai.  
Sua família diz que ela tem toda a liberdade que precisa,  
mas ela sabe que não, e já está cansada de ser superprotegida.  
Sua chance chega quando seu primo Neji aparece na mesma escola que ela.  
Será que irá dar tudo certo?_

-B-bom dia, Otou-san...

Sem resposta, o silêncio predominava enquanto a garota de orbes perolados pegava uma maçã.

_"Como se ele fosse me responder..." _ela pensava, enquanto mordia a maçã. _"É assim toda manhã. Eu acordo, e alguém já preparou um banho. Eu me troco, desço, e digo bom-dia a meu pai. Ele NUNCA responde. Isso é muito chato!"_

Hinata jogou a fruta fora, pegou sua mochila que uma das empregadas segurava, e foi até a porta, sendo barrada por um homem que vestia uma camiseta branca com um casaco preto, e uma calça social preta.  
-Hinata-sama, sua limusine está pronta para levar a senhorita á escola.

-Uhm... o-obrigada M-makoto-san, mas eu q-uero ir sozinha á e-escola hoje.

-Hinata-sama, você não pode, eu recebo ordens de seu pai para levar a senhorita a escola todos os dias.  
-Mas Makoto-san!

-Hinata-sama, por favor, são ordens de Hiashi-sama...  
_"droga..."_

Makoto abriu a porta do carro, e Hinata entrou. Liberdade? Isso parece que ela não iria conseguir tão cedo.

_**--**_

-Atenção, classe!  
Kaji, um professor de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, chamou a atenção dos alunos.

-Temos um novo aluno, seu nome é Hyuuga Neji.  
Hinata, que estava sentada no meio da classe, na fileira da janela, ficou surpresa.

_"Neji? Ele disse mesmo NE..."_

Antes de completar seus pensamentos, um garoto de orbes também perolados e cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo entrou na classe. Ele vestia o mesmo uniforme que os outros alunos, um casaco preto por cima de uma camiseta branca, uma calça preta e uma gravata, que por sua vez não estava arrumada.  
-Bom dia. – Só o fato de ele ter falado, arrancou suspiros de muitas garotas, menos de Hinata.

_"Uh, pelo jeito é mesmo Neji-niisan..."_

-Neji, pode se sentar ali do lado da Sas...

-Pode deixar, eu vou sentar atrás da Hinata.  
_"Ele lembra de mim?!"_

-Hyuuga, o Lee está sentado lá, e eu mandei, ou pelo menos ia mandar, você sentar ao lado da Sasame-san.  
-_Droga..._ – Neji murmurou, antes de se sentar ao lado da garota. Ela tinha cabelos pretos com duas mechas verdes na frente, e olhos pretos.  
-Você é Hyuuga Neji, não é? Não se preocupe, Kaji-sensei é legal, ele só força um pouquinho quando quer marcar presença e...  
-Uh, pra piorar eu vou ter que sentar ao lado de uma gralha ambulante.

-Você disse alguma coisa?  
-Não Sasame. Seu nome é Sasame, não é? – Disse Neji, com o sorriso mais falso que pode dar.  
-Sim, meu nome é Sasame. E então, o Kaji-sensei gosta de...  
Neji suspirou, e olhou para Hinata, que tentava a todo custo não olhar para ele.  
Aquele com certeza seria um longo dia.

_**--  
**_

O dia inteiro, Neji havia tentado falar com Hinata, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia.  
Até que chegou o horário da saída.  
Muitas pessoas se encontravam na frente da escola, e podiam ser vistas algumas limusines. Neji observava tudo atentamente, tentando achar sua prima no meio daquelas pessoas.

-Hinata-sama?  
-A-ah, N-neji-niisan!

-Você ainda tem esse hábito de gaguejar, Hinata-sama, parece que você não mudou nada!  
-Eu m-mudei sim! E-e-eu... EU CRESCI! – disse a garota, corando.  
Logo, Neji passou a observa-la. Realmente, ela tinha crescido. Usava uma saia preta do uniforme da escola, que deixava suas pernas á mostra, e uma blusa preta larga, mas que mesmo assim permitia a Neji uma visão do 'crescimento' da prima. E seus cabelos,antes curtos, agora eram longos e lisos.  
Hinata corou mais ainda (N/A: Pimentããão! :O Desculpa, não resisti ;) vendo Neji observa-la tão atentamente.  
-Neji-niisan!

-Ãh?  
-V-você e-está morando aonde?

-Por que a pergunta? – disse Neji, com um certo sorriso malicioso.  
_"Ah droga, eu tinha dito isso só pra disfarçar... _o\\o_"_

-E então?  
-Ã-ãh... e-eu s-só queria s-saber!

Hinata e Neji iam caminhando devagar enquanto conversavam, e há essa hora, já tinham passado do portão da escola.  
-Hinata-sama!

-Ãh? – Hinata se virou, e viu Makoto, seu chofer.  
-Hinata-sama, você sabe que deve ir para casa agora!  
-Makoto-san, eu só estou conversando com Neji-niisan e...  
-São ordens do seu pai, Hinata-sama, quando você sair da escola você deve ir

imediatamente para casa, almoçar e depois ir para o clube da empresa para jogar tênis, e logo após isso ir a sua aula de línguas estrangeiras.

"_Nossa, que agenda cheia! E olha que essa deve ser só a de hoje."_ Pensou

Neji, olhando de Makoto para a prima.

-M-mas Makoto-san, e-eu só estou andando um pouquinho, o-o que um

pouquinho de l-liberdade pode fazer de m-mal?

-Hinata-sama, ordens são ordens, e eu estou aqui para cumpri-las.

-Mas... M-masaki-san...

-Droga... – falou Makoto, num tom baixo o suficiente para a Hyuuga não ouvir – Tudo bem Hinata-sama. Mas é só hoje!

-Makoto-san, muito obrigada! – Disse Hinata, abraçando Makoto por um impulso, mas logo depois o soltando, vermelha. – E-eu j-juro que serão s-só cinco minutinhos!

Pronto. Agora Hinata e Neji haviam sentado em um banco que havia na frente da escola, e ele continuava a explicar para ela onde era seu apartamento, enquanto vários alunos passavam e reparavam nos dois.  
Cinco, dez, vinte minutos se passaram, e os dois continuavam conversando, sobre futilidades, sobre o passado...  
-Hinata-sama!  
-Ãh? – Disse Hinata, olhando para o lado. – Ah, Makoto-san! Desculpe, eu esqueci da hora!  
Hinata se levantou rapidamente, quase ao mesmo tempo que seu primo Neji.  
-Desculpe, Neji-niisan, m-meu pai deve e-estar muito irritado com meu a-atraso! A-adeus! – Disse, e saiu correndo.  
Neji ficou olhando ela entrar na limosine, e depois segiu apé até uma rua mais isolada, onde se encontrava uma moto. Subiu nela, e foi para casa.

_**--  
**_

-Hinata! Você não devia chegar atrasada, você sabe de suas obrigações! – Dizia Hiashi, que estava na frente da porta, brigando com Hinata.  
-Mas Otou-san... f-fora s-só vin-nte m-minutos!  
-Sem mas, Hinata. Você está de castigo, entendeu? E aquele seu chofer vai ser demitido pela incompetência dele.

-N-não p-pai, você n-não pode demitir Makoto-san!  
-Posso sim, Hinata! Agora, vá para seu quarto e se troque, enquanto eu

providencio um novo chofer.

-P-pai, v-você não diz que eu sou l-livre? F-foram s-só v-vin...  
-Pare, Hinata. Você é livre, mas enquanto você morar nessa casa, você deverá obedecer as minhas regras. Eu já disse, suba até o seu quarto, que seu novo chofer estará aqui te esperando quando você descer.  
Hinata saiu correndo, sem por último ouvir seu pai chamando Makoto. Essa

era a liberdade que Makoto e seu pai diziam que ela tinha? Ela vivia trancada entre quatro paredes, estudando e só estudando. Há quanto tempo ela não saía com os amigos? Há quanto tempo ela não tinha amigos: Dês de que seu pai havia colocado-a naquela escola particular, nenhum 'amigo' era de verdade. Na verdade, em toda sua vida, ela nunca tivera nenhum amigo, a não ser Neji. Foi com esses pensamentos, que Hinata teve uma idéia.  
_"Sim, eu vou fazer isso"_ Pensou, enquanto pegava uma mala, e colocava diversas roupas dentro dela. _"Eu vou embora daqui! Mas... se eu for, onde eu irei morar? Será que... É, ótima idéia! Tomara que ele não fique bravo comigo"_.

Logo após de arrumar sua bolsa, colocou uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans clara e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.  
Ela fingiria que iria ao clube, mas falaria no meio do caminho para o chofer que estava passando mal, sairia do carro com sua mochila, e fugiria. Na opinião dela, era a idéia perfeita, e a mais prática que poderia ter no momento.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, e desceu as escadas.  
-Está mais calma?  
_"Ãh? Eu, mais calma? Eu acho que é você que deveria se acalmar"_  
Teve vontade de dizer muitas coisas ao pai, mas só balançou a cabeça sinalizando que sim, estava mais calma.  
Depois abriu a porta, e encontrou o novo chofer na frente de sua limusine.  
-Hinata-sama, a limusine está pronta. – Disse o chofer, o mais formal possível.

-O-obrigada...?

-Youji, senhorita.  
-O-obrigada, Y-youji-san.  
Youji abriu a porta, e Hinata entrou.  
_"Está na hora de realizar meu plano!"_

-Y-youji-san, e-eu não estou me s-sentindo bem!

Youji parou o carro, e estacionou.  
-Hinata-sama, precisa de algo?

-Youji-san, d-deixe-me ir até ali, b-beber um pouco d'água? – Perguntou, apontando para um restaurante.  
-Tudo bem Hinata-sama, mas tome cuidado e volte logo.  
Hinata abriu a porta do carro, e pode ouvir mais claramente o barulho dos carros. Poucas pessoas andavam na rua naquele momento. Ela andou até o restaurante, e entrou. Haviam várias pessoas lá, só esperaria um grupo sair, e sairia junto, para despistar o chofer.  
Logo depois que ela entrou, um grupo de adolescentes com uniformes de colegiais levantou de uma mesa, e foi sair, e é óbvio, Hinata saiu junto.  
Quando viu que já era seguro sair de perto das adolescentes, que olhavam para ela como se ela fosse doida, começou a correr pela cidade.

Passou por várias pessoas diferentes, várias ruas, vários carros, sem parar de correr, até que chegou a um prédio de apartamentos, e entrou.  
O porteiro nem perguntou quem ela era, o que ela achou muito estranho, mas mesmo assim continuou a andar até uma sala onde tinha um elevador. Entrou no elevador, e apertou o botão de número 7. O elevador parou, e ela saiu.  
-Apartamento número 172, aqui vou eu!

Apertou a campainha, podia ouvir o som de uma guitarra dentro do apartamento, que parou rapidamente.  
_"Á essa hora o chofer deve estar desesperado se perguntando como dizer ao meu pai que eu Fuji..." _Pensava, enquanto um fraco sorriso se formava em seu rosto, exatamente no momento em que alguém abriu a porta.  
-HINATA-SAMA?!

Continua!

* * *

Oiêê! :O  
Eu estou aqui, com uma nova fic! n.n  
Apesar de eu ter ainda uma de Naruto incompleta, mas isso não vem ao caso.  
Eu espero que vocês gostem, eu tinha começado a escrever a fic na aula de geografia (que por acaso ninguém entende o que a professora fala) e terminei em casa. (informações desnecessárias! xD)

Ah, eu vou pagar um sorveteeenhooo pra quem descobrir quem atendeu a porta! x)'  
Vou dar uma dica! Tem cabelos castanhos, olhos perolados, é primo da Hinata, disse pra ela onde ele morava no meio da fic...  
Adivinharam? Não? Lerdos! Òó

**Curiosidade desnecessária**

Sabia que quando eu fui escrever o nome do chofer da Hinata, eu escrevi a primeira vêz makoto, e depois eu cismei em escrever toda hora Masaki? Depois eu mudei, tá que seria mais prático mudar o primeiro nome para Masaki, mas é que o Masaki já é outra coisa... o.O  
**/Fim da curiosidade desnecessária**

E então, eu preciso de ajuda para escolher o par da Hinata! Algum ser bondoso tem alguma idéia? n.n

Ja ne!

P.s.: Reviews! :X


End file.
